Sharqi Peninsula
Sharqi Peninsula is a map featured in many installments of the Battlefield Series. Battlefield 2 Sharqi Peninsula is a map featured in Battlefield 2. Description "This vital position on the Persian Gulf possesses a TV station with a powerful transmitter, allowing it to aid propaganda support for the ongoing MEC campaign. US Rapid Deployment forces have captured this coastal position and now face a determined counterattack by converging MEC forces. This lazy seaside resort of villas, markets and beach houses is about to become a modern battlefield as US forces attempt to hold on to their newly-captured communications prize." Commander Assets USMC MEC Sharqi peninsula 16 menuMap-1-.jpg|Sharqi Peninsula 16 players. Sharqi peninsula 32 menuMap-1-.jpg|Sharqi Peninsula 32 players. Sharqi peninsula 64 menuMap-1-.jpg|Sharqi Peninsula 64 players. BF2_Sharqi_Peninsula_16_Players_Map_Alpha_Screenshot.jpg|Alpha screenshot of Sharqi Peninsula 16 players. BF2_Sharqi_Peninsula_32_Players_Map_Alpha_Screenshot.jpg|Alpha screenshot of Sharqi Peninsula 32 players. BF2_Sharqi_Peninsula_64_Players_Map_Alpha_Screenshot.jpg|Alpha screenshot of Sharqi Peninsula 64 players. Battlefield Play4Free Sharqi is a map featured in Battlefield Play4Free. It is based on the 16-players variant from Battlefield 2, but has three control points and two uncapturable bases - one for each team, rather than three control points and one uncapturable base. The two factions differ only in that the United States Marine Corps fights the Russian Army rather than the Middle Eastern Coalition. Description "Both sides have sent in their elite urban forces to fight building to building to take control of these close quarters. The war has turned personal in the streets of Sharqi." Conquest Assault Flags RU Base A: Wall This is the first flag captured by the Russian Army; it is covered on the west side by a wall, but on other sides there is almost no cover, making the use of smoke grenades advisable. B: Courtyard The central flag is the most important strategic point on the map and securing it at the start of a match can help split the map in two, spawn trapping the enemies at their own flag. From the courtyard one can quickly reach both the A and C flag following one of the several flanking routes and snipers also have great lines of sight on the main areas of the map. C: Town This is the closer flag to the US spawn. It is characterized by close quarters with several alleys but also long lines of sight over the central street and the B flag. This flag is usually captured by standing behind the dumpsters on its sides to reduce enemy's visual. US Base Rush Sharqi has now been enlarged and previously inaccessible areas such as the construction site and TV station can now be accessed and both areas house 2 M-COMs. The Russian Ground Forces are the attackers, while the United States Marine Corps are the defenders. The attackers have 100 tickets. Bases There are a total of five bases. Each base except for the Attackers deployment houses 2 M-COMs. Vehicles *2 GAZ-3937 Vodnik *1 BTR-90 *1 LAV *1 Mi-17 Hip Attackers Deployment The attackers deployment is situated behind the town. The attackers must make their way to the 2 M-COMs that are located in the alley where Flag A used to be. Wall The first two sets of M-COMs can be found here. One located at the location of flag A and one located at the buildings in front of the wall. Courtyard Once the attackers make it through the town, they must attack the courtyard where flag B is located. M-COM A is located behind the building where the downed UH-60 Black Hawk is located. This M-COM is relatively easy for the attackers to get to because it is surprisingly located just a few meters away from the wall. M-COM B is located in a bunch of sandbags near a radio tower. This is more difficult to get to, as defenders spawn at the site of Flag C, so it is easier for them to defend the M-COM by hiding behind the walls of the courtyard or by sniping the attackers at a small hill located at the site of Flag C. Construction Site The next site of the M-COMs is the Construction site. Previously inaccessible in the conquest game mode, it, along with the TV station, house the two remaining sets of M-COMs. M-COM A is located at the building that is closer to the crane, while M-COM B is located near the site of Flag C. The buildings can provide the defenders with cover as well as the advantage of having a clear line of sight because they are on the buildings. TV Station At this point in the match it's now or never for the defenders as the attackers have high morale and will probably get to the TV station ASAP. One M-COM is located outside the TV station, while the other is located inside the TV station, on the balcony. The defenders have the advantage this time as the TV Station can provide suitable choke points to halt the offensive of the attackers. Gallery Clean-Sharqi-Map.png|Sharqi as seen on Play4Free BFP4F_SHARQI_ASSAULT_LOADING_SCREEN.PNG|The P4F Sharqi loading screen from the game client map-sharqi.png|The P4F Sharqi loading screen from the game files Sharqi P4F Rush.png|The P4F Sharqi Rush loading screen from the game files. Battlefield 3 Sharqi Peninsula is a map featured in the Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand expansion. Flags The PC version of Sharqi can range up to seven flags while the console version has up to five. US Deployment The US starts off controlling all flags, due to the map being only available in Conquest Assault. RU Deployment The RU Deployment is at the old Beach House flag. It features a small bay, which has RHIB boats that can be used to quickly access the Hotel or TV Station. The BTR-90 IFV and T-90 tank are available here. A Mi-28 Havoc spawns on a helipad at the deployment. A: City Entrance The City Entrance is the most westward flag. It is usually one of the first flags to be captured by the RU, because of its proximity to the RU Deployment. The Entrance contains 2 levels, a lower level and an upper level, connected by 3 roads. In the center, there is a 4-way intersection. B: Surveillance Point The Surveillance Point flag is just west of the Construction Site. Due to its elevation over the Construction Site, it makes a good vantage point. The layout of this flag is an urban area, with a road running down the side closest to the Construction Site. The entire area of the flag is boxed in with destructibe walls. It is on a hill, which puts the main area of the flag in a position to overwatch the Construction Site, hence the flag's name. C: Hotel The Hotel is positioned just south of the Construction Site. Its layout it similar to all hotels featured in Back to Karkand, with an empty pool, a lobby at the bottom of the building, and a ladder up to the top. The Hotel spawns a VDV Buggy if it is controlled by the RU, or a Growler ITV if it is controlled by the US. Due to its proximity to the Construction Site, it is an ideal point to capture. The top of the Hotel is a popular sniping area due to its height. D: Construction Site Due to its centrality in the map, it is a strategically sound point to capture. The buildings offer good vantage with decent cover to overlook many of the other points. The crane is also a good reason to hold this point, as any recon who can safely scale it has a clear line of sight to nearly every point on the map. From the top, a SOFLAM can be planted which can distract tanks and choppers long enough for ground engineers to be effective. If sniping, be aware that the crane is also a target for annoyed choppers and Recons, so it is crucial to either plant a beacon or escape. E: Alleyway The Alleyway is positioned to the north of both the City Entrance and the Surveillance Point. It is generally a secondary flag, normally captured only by attackers that hope to flank both the Parking Lot and TV Station. F: Parking Lot This secondary flag is often captured by the attackers to support a further attack at the often heavily guarded TV Station, due to its proximity and covered pathway to the TV Station. G: TV Station The TV station is a key objective. It overlooks much of the map and has a large open roof that will prove useful to Recon. The TV station is one of the highest points on the map and players will have a good line of sight to the construction areas. The roof of the TV station is an ideal spot for snipers but is a dangerous place to be because of enemy snipers on the crane. A helicopter spawns for the defenders on the roof. There are several entrances to reach the flag; the main, side and back. If the attackers are quick enough in spawning onto the RHIB boat, they can quickly rush up towards the roof which will provide a stable spawn point. It is valuable to note in conquest, that if RU (the outer bases) control point G (TV Station) the US will not only have no access to a helicopter, but the RU will have access to two helicopters. Trivia *In the Sharqi map on Battlefield Play4Free, scattered around the map are clotheslines. On these, there are assorted items - pants, socks, and three different t-shirts that have the Battlefield Heroes National Army logo on them, because the same developers that made Battlefield Heroes also made Battlefield Play4Free. *The C flag is a hotel much like the A flag on Strike at Karkand. In fact, these two hotels have almost exactly the same layout, stairs and interior. The same hotel can be also found on Gulf of Oman. *The Rush version of Sharqi map has a bigger playable area than its Conquest counterpart. *In the stairwell at E, you can hear the loading screen music for Sharqi Peninsula from Battlefield 2. *The loading theme for the map is the same as Grand Bazaar's. *As of the latest patch a scout helicopter (an AH-6J Little Bird for the Attackers) has been added to its Rush mode variant. *According to the MAV coordinates, Sharqi Peninsula is based on Doha, Qatar. This makes sense because "Sharqi (شرقي)" means "eastern", and Qatar is inside the eastern peninsula of the Arabian Peninsula. Another indication that Sharqi Peninsula is based on Doha, Qatar is the presence of a large TV station building. In reality, the widely known satellite television network, Al Jazeera, is based in Doha, and the presence of a TV station in the map is likely a reference to the Al Jazeera television network. de:Sharqi Peninsula Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand Category:Maps of Battlefield 2 Category:Maps of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Maps of Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand